You, me and
by Shin chara
Summary: Kau dan Kuroko adalah sepasang suami istri. Kalian telah menikah selama 2 tahun, pada perayaan ke 2 pernikahan kalian, kau mendapat hadiah yang mengejutkan dari kuroko …. ( Reader X Kuroko Tetsuya )
1. Chapter 1

_AN : kayaknya FF ini sedikit GaJe. Silahkan baca ! ^_^_

You, me and …

Summary : Kau dan Kuroko adalah sepasang suami istri. Kalian telah menikah selama 2 tahun, pada perayaan perayaan ke 2 pernikahan kalian, kau mendapat hadiah yang mengejutkan dari kuroko …. ( Reader X Kuroko Tetsuya )

Kau dan Kuroko tinggal disebuah desa yang sangat indah, nyaman dan damai. Walau disebut desa , tapi desa ini memiliki teknologi yang tak jauh beda dengan teknologi dikota besar. Kau sangat bahagia hidup bersama Kuroko. Kau bertemu dengan Kuroko saat kelas 2 SMA, dan seiring berjalannya waktu kau dan Kuroko mulai pacaran hingga 8 tahun kemudian, kalian menikah.

Yap ! kau menepuk – nepuk tanganmu. Makanan kesukaan Kuroko, pakaian baru, dan hadiah pernikahan untuk Kuroko, sebuah jam tangan. Kau bangga melihat persiapan yang kau buat,

Setelah semua persiaapan selesai, kau memanggil Kuroko yang berada dikamar. Sebenarnya selama persiapan kau melarang Kuroko untuk keluar kamar. Yah secara tidak langsung kau telah mengurungnya dikamr.

Sekarang kau telah berada dimeja makan dan berhadapan dengan Kuroko.

" Happy anniversary Tetsuya-kun ! " kau sangat bersemangat

" Happy anniversary name-chan " balas Kuroko, tapi ia tidak begitu semangat dan wajahnya sedikit pucat." Apa aku bertindak terlalu jauh karena melarangnya keluar kamar ? " pikirmu, merasa bersalah dan berusaha menepis pikiranmu dengan menganggap Kuroko sedang lapar. Yah Kuroko pasti lapar

Kau dan Kuroko mulai menikmati masakanmu, namun lagi – lagi Kuroko terlihat aneh.

" Maaf Tetsuya-kun masakanku tidak enak ya ?" kau menunduk

Kuroko tersenyum dan mengelus rambutmu.

" enak kok name-chan, aku … hanya kurang nafsu makan" wajah Kuroko kembali pucat.

" kau sakit Tetsuya-kun ?"

" tidak name-chan " kuroko berusaha tersenyum.

" wajahmu terlihat pucat" kau semakin khawatir

" aku baik – baik saja " kuroko berusaha meyakinkan dirimu bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

" baiklah ". Kau melihat kantong kecil disamping kakimu. Hadiah !

" Tetsuya-kun , ini hadiah untukmu " kau tersenyum

Kuroko menerima hadiahmu dan segera membukanya. " Terima kasih name-chan " Kuroko tersenyum dank au merasa lega dengan melihat senyumnya yang selalu membuatmu meleleh.

Lalu kau hanya menatap gelas berisi jus jeruk yang sisa setengah gelas. Hening selama beberapa menit.

Inilah yang ada dipikiranmu " kenapa aku merasa canggung? Aku tidak sedih hanya karena tidak mendapat balasan hadiah kan ? ". Tahun lalu kau memang mendapat hadiah beerupa dress selutut yang senada dengan warna mata dan rambutmu yang berwarna coklat. Kau terus berpikir apa yang sebaiknya kau lakukan.

Kau tersentak kaget saat Kuroko menyalipkan jari-jarinya ditanganmu, mengajakmu keruang keluarga dan duduk disofa yang empuk. Wajahmu memerah.

Kuroko merongoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah kotak persegi panjang dengan pita pink.

" hadiahmu " Kuroko meletakan hadiahnya ditangamu.

Wajahmu kembali memerah, kau sangat senang. " boleh kubuka ?"

" tentu saja, aku hatap kau … senang " kuroko terlihat ragu-ragu.

Jantungmu berdegup kencang, hadiah apa ini ? jari jemarimu dengan lihai membuka hadiah tersebut dan …

Kau TERKEJUT sangat TERKEJUT " apa ini Tetsuya-kun ?" pikiranmu tidak karuan, kepalamu tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit.

" I … itu test peck ( maaf, author-chan tidak tau tulisannya ) name-chan"

Kau tau itu test peck tapi kau tidak mengerti apa maksudnya ini

" ta … tapi Tetsuya-kun, a … aku tidak bisa hamil" hatimu miris karena ucapanmu sendiri.

Kau tidak bisa hamil karena rahimmu mengalami gangguan sehingga bayi tidak dapat bertumbuh dan berkembang dan bayi akan meninggal dengan sendirinya, kau mengetahuinya setelah 6 bulan pernikahanmu, kau tidak kunjung hamil sehingga kau memutuskan untuk pergi ke dokter.

Kau melihat lebih teliti test peck yang ada ditanganmu. POSITIF !

Apa maksudnya ?! kau menjerit dalam hati. Apa ini test peck milik wanita lain ? Apa Kuroko membenciku karena aku tidak bisa memberinya seorang anak yang lucu ?. air matamu mulai mengalir.

" name-chan tolong jangan berpikiran buruk" Kuroko mengelus suraimu, lalu menghela nafas. " 'Dia' adalah bayi kita berdua ". Kuroko meremas tanganmu dengan lembut, berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu.

" apa maksudmu Tetsuya-kun ! " kau mulai emosi " kau tau kan aku tidak bisa ha-" perkataanmu terpotong karena Kuroko mencium bibirmu. Hanya ciuman ringan namun sensasi manis yang berasal dari vanilla milk shake yang tadi Kuroko minum dengan cepat menjalajari bibirmu.

" kau memang tidak bisa tapi aku bisa " Kuroko menatapmu

Matamu melebar membalas tatapan kuroko. Tidak percaya.

Kuroko tersenyum dan mengangkat tanganmu yang ia pegang sejak tadi dan meletakan tanganmu di perutnya. " bayinya masih terlalu kecil, kau mungkin belum bisa mersakannya. Tapi name-chan percayalah ini bayi kita "

Tanganmu yang bebas langsung menutup mulutmu.

" sebuah rahim buatan telah ditanamkan dalm tubuhku, aku telah menanyakan dan mencari berbagai informasi. Dan Midorima-kun mau membantuku, saat 3 bulan yang lalu kau pingsan karena kelelahan. Aku menyetujui midorima untuk melakukan prosedur."

Kau masih tidak percaya.

" kau sangat ingin mempunyai anak yang mirip denganmu atau mirip aku, begitu pula aku. Dan kau pasti tidak ingin wanita lain mengandung anak kita. Maaf karena aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya " Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya di pundakmu.

Kau syok tapi ada secerxah kebahagiaan, kau langsung memeluk kuroko.

" Tetsuya-kun terima kasih,hiks terima kasih hiks " kau menangis

" name-chan ini bukti cinta kita. Aku mencintaimu "

Kalian berdua akhirnya berciuman kembali….

Saat lidah kuroko mulai meminta mulutmu membuka untuk membiaraknnya masuk

" Ukh .." ciuman kalian terhenti.

" Tetsuya-kun ?" kau melihat Kuroko berlari ke toilet sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha mencegah sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya. Kau mengikuti Kuroko

' hoek .. hoek ..ukh ' kuroko muntah – muntah. Kau langsung mengambil segelas air.

" Tetsuya-kun, minumlah sedikit" kau menyodorkan gelas yang tadi kau ambil. Kuroko menerimanya. Wajahnya benar – benar pucat. Kau tidak tahan benar-benar khawatir

**Kau sadar bagaimanapun juga Kuroko adalah seorang pria, apa tubuhnya sanggup dengan perubahan – perubahan yang akan dialaminya ?**

**TBC**

_Hai minna – san. Bagaimana ceritanya ? jujur aku sendiri deg-degan dengan FF ini dan BTW aku dapat ide cerita ini dari mimpiku, hehehehe, dan maaf kalau judulnya nggak nyambung, author-chan bingung sih mau kasih judul apa …_

_Semoga kalian suka cerita ini, chapter – chapter segera menyusul. Kalau author-chan tidak sibuk dan author-chan ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membaca FF ini , dan terima kasih untuk KyraAkaKuroLover_

_Akhir kata ' mohon Review ' ^_^_

_See you next chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

Selamat membaca minna ^_^

**Reader PoV**

Aku meresa bahagia dengan hadiah yang diberikan Tetsuya-kun, namun rasa cemas dan khawatir terus membayangiku. Bagaimanapun Tetsuya-kun adalah seorang pria. Apa tubuhnya akan sanggup ?

Kini usia kandungan Tetsuya-kun telah memasuki usia 6 minggu. Tetsuya-kun sering muntah dan lemas. Sekarang saja Tetsuya-kun sedang muntah di toilet, kalau bisa memilih, aku memilih untuk melihat Tetsuya-kun muntah karena latihan neraka dari Aida-senpai. Terkadang aku merasa sakit karena melihat kondisi Tetsuya-kun.

" Tetsuya-kun, minum ?" aku menyodorkan segelas air, namun Tetsuya-kun menggeleng

" nanti saja name-chan … ukh "

Aku menepuk – nepuk punggung Tetsuya-kun dengan lebut. Kami – ama tolong bant Tetsuya-kun untuk melewati hari-harinya.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Syukurlah, keadaan Tetsuy-kun mulai membaik.

Aku sedang menyiapakan sarapan, lalu melihat Tetsuya-kun menuruni tangga mengenakan pakaian …

" Tetsuya-kun !" nada suaraku sedikit ketus

" hm ? ohayou name-chan " jawab Tetsuya-kun dengan wajah datarnya.

" aku kan sudah bilang urusan kebun dan ternak biar aku yang mengurusnya " aku berdecak pinggang. Tentu saja aku merasa sedikit kesal, Tetsuya-kun mengenakan pakaian yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk bekerja. Kemeja abu-abu, celana panjang hitam dan sarung tangan yang sudah sedikit kotor.

"Aku ingin bekerja name-chan"

" Tidak boleh ! " aku menggembungkan pipiku, kebiasaanku saat sedang kesal.

Tetsuya-kun berjalan mendekatiku, tangannya yang belum memakai sarung tangan mencubit pipiku.

" I .. i ... itte Tetsuya-kun !" aku berusaha melepas tangan Tetsuya-kun supaya ia melepas cubitannya.

" name-chan, aku hanya perlu mengawasi, sisanya akan dikerjakan oleh para robot."

" …"

" aku tidak akan kerja terlalu keras "

Aku menghadapkan wajahku ke kiri, aku tidak mau menatap Tetsuya-kun, namun aku tau Tetsuya-kun sedang tersenyum menatapku.

Aku berbalik dan menyiapkan sarapan di meja. Roti bakar dan vanilla milk.

" Tetsuya-kun aku akan marah kalau melihatmu kelelahan "

Tetsuya-kun tak menanggapi perkataanku, ia malah duduk lalu mengatakan " itadakimasu ". Oke, sekarang perempatan sudah muncul di pelipisku.

Aku kesal, Tetsuya-kun tidak menanggapiku, padahal aku serius.

Aku melepas apron berwarna hijau yang dihiasi bordiran bunga matahari ditengahnya. Aku sengaja membeli apron ini karena mengingatkanku pada si tsundere Midorima-kun dan si berisik Kise-kun.

Huft … aku mengehela nafas. Aku rindu teman – temanku.

Aku duduk di sofa sambil mengotak – atik remote TV.

" name-chan " Tetsuya-kun memanggilku, tapi aku tak berbalik atau menjawab panggilannya. Aku cemberut, kesal.

" name-chan " Tetsuya-kun memanggilku lagi.

Huft … bagaimana aku tak merasa kesal ?. Tetsuya-kun sedang hamil dan aku ingin ia istirahat. Aku bias mengurus kebun dan ternak walau sedikit berantakan tapi aku bias. Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

" name-chan ". Glek … aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Tetsuya-kun sudah berada di depanku. Aku langsung mebuang muka kearah lain.

" apa ?" suaruku pasti terdengar lebih ketus.

" aku minta ciuman " selamat bekerja" ".

heh ? wajahku pasti memerah.

" tapi aku tidak mau kalau kau memberikannya dengan wajah yang cemberut dan terpaksa "

" … "

" name-chan lihat aku "

" …"

" aku menyukai … ukh ". Tetsuya-kun mual lagi ?! aku langsung menatap Tetsuya-kun. Salah satu matanya tertutup, ia terlihat sedang menahan muntahnya.

" aku menyukai name-chan yang tersenyum " Tetsuya-kun tersenyum ? aku di jebak supaya menatap Tetsuya-kun.

" karena itu … " Tetsuya-kun menaikan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membentuk huruf V lalu menaruhnya di sisi kiri kanan bibirku. Menekannya dengan lembut dan mendorongnya naik sehingga aku tersenyum, yah walau senyumku aneh.

" tersenyumlah name-chan " Sial ! wajah Tetsuya-kun benar – benar manis,ia mengunakan puppy eyes-nya yang bahkan mengalahkan puppy eyes milik Kise-kun dan nigau. Ugh .. wajahku terasa panas. Aku menarik tangannya dan aku tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus.

" nah, name-chan sekarang ak- " aku memotong perkataanya dengan langsung mencium bibir tetsuya-kun.

" aku akan menemanimu, Tetsuya-kun ". Aku bergegas bangki dari sofa tapi Tetsuya-kun dengan cepat menarik tanganku. Oh, ayolah Tetsuya-kun, ada apa lagi ?

" kau belum menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah atau kau mau aku juga yang menyelesaikannya ?" wajah Tetsuya-kun kembali datar.

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Cucian yang menumpuk, piring bekas sarapan, rumah yang belum di sapu. Aku berteriak dalam hati " mana mungkin aku membiarkan Tetsuya-kun yang menyelesaikan semua ini, aku pasti akan menjadi istri paling buruk di dunia ini ! " aku mengacak – acak rambutku. Tetsuya-kun sweetdrop.

Aku menyerah.

" Baiklah Tetsuya-kun, kau boleh pergi sendiri tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu kau harus langsung menghubungiku"

Tetsuya-kun mengecup keningku " ha'i, aku berangkat name-chan"

" hati – hati dijalan Tetsuya-kun " aku mengelus perut Tetsuya-kun " aka-chan juga ya ".

**Baru 6 minggu kan ?! minggu – minggu berikutnya akan seperti apa ? yosh ! ganbatte name-chan demi Tetsuya-kun dan Aka-chan**

**TBC**

**Hallo minna ..**

**Huft ... author-chan lagi sedih karena nggak lulus masuk universitas, kasihan yah ( siapa yang menyuruhmu curhat ! ) hehehe tapi gpp author-chan tetap semangat. Tahun depan author-chan pasti Jadi Author-chan jadi nggak begitu sibuk deh dan mungkin bisa lebih cepat update chapter berikutnya. Maaf yah kalau author-chan masih miskin kata/bletakk **

**Balasan review yeay**

***Kyoko chan : yosh, chapter selanjutnya segera akan menyusul**

***Lala chan ssu : hehehe, Lala cha lucu yah. Pakai ssu dan cchin tapi setianya ke Sakurai. Sumimasen,cerita gampang ketebak ya ?**

**Terima kasih Untuk review-nya**

**…**

**Oke, Minna kalau mau kasih saran dan ide untuk fic you, me and ... **

**silahkan review**

See you next chapter


End file.
